Keiji Fujiwara
| birthname = | birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Crayon Shin-chan as Hiroshi Nohara Eureka Seven as Holland Fullmetal Alchemist as Lieutenant Maes Hughes Zoids: Chaotic Century as Irvine Final Fantasy VII Advent Children as Reno Kingdom Hearts II as Axel Japanese dub of Lost as Sawyer Galaxy Angel as Volcott Sgt. Frog as Paul Moriyama Blood+ as Nathan Overman King Gainer as Kashimaru Bale }} (born October 5, 1964) is a male seiyū from the Tokyo Metropolitan area who is affiliated with Air Agengy. His blood type is A. His best known projects include Crayon Shin-chan as Hiroshi Nohara, Eureka Seven as Holland, Fullmetal Alchemist as Lieutenant Hughes, Zoids: Chaotic Century as Irvine, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children as Reno, Kingdom Hearts II as Axel, Galaxy Angel as Volcott, Sgt. Frog as Paul, Blood+ as Nathan, Overman King Gainer as Kashimaru Bale, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 as Ali Al-Saachez and Death Note as Shuichi Aizawa. Roles Television animation *Antique Bakery (Keiichiro Tachibana) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (Village Chief) *Baccano! (Ladd Russo) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Drago) *Black Cat (Sven Vollfied) *Blood+ (Nathan Mahler) *Death Note (Shuichi Aizawa) *Durarara!! (Kinnosuke Kuzuhara) *Eureka Seven (Holland Novak) *Fighting Spirit (Tatsuya Kimura) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Maes Hughes) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Maes Hughes) *Galaxy Angel (Commander Volcott O. Huey) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (Rodd, Sergeant) *Grappler Baki (Orochi Katsumi) *Gin Tama (Zenzō Hattori) *Hajime No Ippo: New Challenger (Tatsuya Kimura) *Heat Guy J (Ken Edmundo) *Hikaru no Go (Seiji Ogata) *Home Movies (Mitch) *Honey and Clover (Shūji Hanamoto) *Hyakko (Kyōichirō Amagasa) *Hyper Police (Tachibana) *IGPX (Yamā) *Initial D (Shingo Shōji) *Jubei-chan (Sai Nanohana) *Jyu Oh Sei (Colonel Heimdal) *Kaleido Star (Kalos) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (Hitoshi Sora) *Kindaichi Case Files (Kyōsuke Saeki) *Kino's Journey (Traveller A) *Kotencotenco (Shi Rudo) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (Rodriguez) *Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Papan) *Mahōjin Guru Guru (Kizarandosu) *Marvel Anime: Iron Man (Iron Man, Tony Stark) *MegaMan NT Warrior series (PharaohMan, ZonePharaohMan) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Noventa, Bureaucrat) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Striker Eagle, Batsraff) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Ali Al-Saachez) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Eledore Massis) *Naruto (Raiga Kurosuki) *Nabari no Ou (Kannuki) *Nintama Rantarou (Yūzō Nomura, Sakuzō Yoshino) *Noein (Kyōji Kōriyama) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (Moriya) *Overman King Gainer (Kashimaru Bale) *Paranoia Agent (Shunsuke Makabe) *Pokémon Advanced Generation (Matsubusa) *Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin (Ryuuji Nomoto) *Ranma 1/2 (Daitokuji Kimiyasu) *Reideen (Terasaki Soji) *Romeo x Juliet (Lancelot) *Rurouni Kenshin (Mikio Nagaoka) *Sengoku Basara (Matsunaga Hisahide) *Sgt. Frog (Narration, Paul Moriyama, Nyororo, universal delivery man, Torifidora, Mecha Nyororo, shop manager, Karon, passerby) *Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Loki) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (Keisei Tagami) *Sky Girls (Soya Togo) *Stellvia of the Universe (Jinrai Shirogane) *Sola (Takeshi Tsujido) *The Candidate for Goddess (Azuma Hijikata) *The Tatami Galaxy (Higuchi Seitarou) *The Twelve Kingdoms (Gyoso Saku) *Tonagura! (Mister Kagura) *Transformers: Armada (Devastor) *Trinity Blood (Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer) *Weiss Kreuz (Masafumi Takatori) *Xam'd: Lost Memories (Raigyo Tsunomata) *Zoids: Chaotic Century (Irvine) *Zoids: New Century Zero (Jack Cisco) CD roles *Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar (Jaguar Jun'ichi) *Vassalord (Johnny Rayflo) OVA *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Reno) *Hajime no Ippo (Kimura Tatsuya) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Eledore Mathiss) *Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (Reno) *Sakura Wars: The Movie (Haruyoshi Tanuma) *Sky Girls (Soya Togo) Video games *Gabriel in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *Sigint in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Drebin in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Bowman Jean in Star Ocean: Second Evolution *Axel in Kingdom Hearts series *Lea in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Maximillian Schneider & Patrick in Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice *Lucifer Landberd and King Airyglyph XIII in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time *Reno in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII *Leon in Luminous Arc *Gate in Mega Man X6 *Bass in Mega Man Network Transmission *Matsunaga Hisahide ''Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes *Oigen in ''Arc Rise Fantasia *Dr. Tomuki in Ape Escape 3 Dubbing roles *''102 Dalmatians'' (Kevin Shepherd) *''The Amityville Horror'' (George Lutz) *''Andromeda'' (Telemachus Rhade) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Joker/Red Hood) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (Pohatu) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (DVD edition) (Willy Wonka) *''The Dark Knight'' (DVD edition) (The Joker) *''Dragonheart: A New Beginning'' (VHS Edition} (Drake) *''Frasier'' (Niles Crane) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Gadget) *''In the Cut'' (John Graham) *''Iron Man'' (Tony Stark) *''Iron Man 2'' (Tony Stark) *''L.A. Confidential'' (Ed Exley) *''Lost'' (James "Sawyer" Ford) *''Lucky You'' (Huck Cheever) *''Memphis Belle'' (Sergeant Clay) *''Me, Myself & Irene'' (DVD edition) (Charlie Baileygates/Hank Evans) *''''The Mighty Ducks'' films'' (Gordon Bombay) *''Paddington Bear'' (Paddington) *''Scooby-Doo'' (Norville "Shaggy" Rogers) *''Shallow Grave'' (Alex) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Julian Bashir) *''Street Fighter'' (Ken) *''TUGS'' (Big Mac, Sea Rogue, Frank) *''Unknown'' (Rancher Shirt) *''Watchmen'' (Dr. Manhattan) External links * Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo ar:كيجي فُجيوارا fr:Keiji Fujiwara ko:후지와라 게이지 it:Keiji Fujiwara ja:藤原啓治 th:เคจิ ฟุจิวาระ zh:藤原啟治